


Dies iræ 神怒之日

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 因发不了微博一气之下开始的狗血摸鱼G级绿色安全放心食用;)开头的拉丁语诗文实在没找到翻译，自己对着英翻弄的，随便看看就行惹，出自拉丁语诗文Dies irae的第一小段。我个人暂时没有信仰，但对任何信仰表示尊重且无意冒犯





	Dies iræ 神怒之日

**Author's Note:**

> 因发不了微博一气之下开始的狗血摸鱼  
> G级绿色安全放心食用;)  
> 开头的拉丁语诗文实在没找到翻译，自己对着英翻弄的，随便看看就行惹，出自拉丁语诗文Dies irae的第一小段。  
> 我个人暂时没有信仰，但对任何信仰表示尊重且无意冒犯

-

Dies iræ, dies illa  
Solvet sæclum in favilla,  
Teste David cum Sibylla.

神怒与死亡之日将至，  
大卫与西比尔作出预言，  
天堂与大地俱化飞灰。

-

　　日间下了场大雨，黄昏时血已被洗干净，一直萦绕的刺鼻气味也淡了些许。夕阳的余晖正镀在这片大陆上，给小镇冷冽的木房添了层柔和的毛边。此刻这座城看起来有些破败，路旁的两列屋子门户紧闭，四通八达的街巷依稀能看出曾经繁华的景象，而如今只有树木的影子在微微摇曳。若非街旁一些农户烟囱中仍在袅袅升起的烟，大约会被以为是所鬼城。  
　　  
　　咚，咚。  
　　  
　　远远地，传来了什么敲击地面的声音，然后是缓慢而有些沉重的脚步声。随即，从蜿蜒的小路的尽头处现出了个黑色的影子，勉强能看清是个人。那人浑身裹黑，兜帽几近遮住眼，头低低地压着看不清面容，左手上拿着根长棍似的杖，右手拎着个箱子，既像只卖些廉价玩意儿的佝偻老妪，又像个装神弄鬼的吉普赛巫师。再走近些，能发现那人并非完全低着头，而是戴着一张银色的面具，面部上方两片凸起的玻璃内侧露出一对儿金色的眼，本该是鼻与唇的地方却尖锐地向前凸起，像是鸟的喙。  
　　  
　　他走得更近了，能听见他低低地清了几声嗓子，黑色的宽大长袍料子似是亚麻，质感却又有些不同，衣物在长途跋涉中蒙了尘，显不出原本银线缝制的花纹。长杖是木制的，黑得发亮，一条栩栩如生的蛇盘踞于杖的顶端，头部呈三角状，略通医理的人能根据形状辨出是条毒蛇。  
　　  
　　“是蛇杖。”从他听不到的地方，各个房中传来不间断的窃窃私语。他穿越农户与面包坊，最终停在有些破旧的教会前轻轻叩门。直到第五下时，门才忽然打开。  
　　  
　　门内的女人有些驼背，脸上爬满了岁月的痕迹，她沉默了片刻，用有些敬畏又有些恐惧的神情望了面前的黑衣人一眼，随即用几不可闻的声音问了些什么。男人似乎没听清，微微倾了腰，摘了兜帽，又伸手轻轻卸了面上坚硬的面具，露出里头柔软的金色发丝和那张略显年轻的脸。他面无表情时看起来有些严厉，甚至有点凶悍，但微歪的头和侧耳倾听的模样让那女人少了几分惶恐。女人望着对方澄澈的金黄色双眼定了定神，小声开口。  
　　  
　　“哎呀……哎呀……这儿已经很久没新客人来了，到了傍晚大家都不大爱出门儿，那死神在这儿住着呢。”她轻声叹着，不像在与他交谈，反倒像在自言自语。“有人见过他，有人见过他，他有像货轮那样庞大的黑色翅膀，还有血红的眼……哎呀……哎呀……”  
　　  
　　“我是Cobra，”他似乎怕惊到那看起来弱不禁风的女人，尽力轻声地开口，嗓音却嘶哑的厉害。“Cobra医生。我需要一点水……我在找山王镇，您知道该朝哪儿走吗？”  
　　  
　　女人手忙脚乱的从橱柜里头翻找着，却险些把那些落灰的瓶瓶罐罐摔了一地。Cobra走上前帮她扶稳了凳子，女人感激地看着她，为他满上一整碗水。Cobra本就不大通人情，此时更顾不上客气，这些日的行走让他已近乎极限，他接过碗将一口气将水喝干，又将瓷碗回在女人手上，小心翼翼地确保方才没有水洒到地面上去。女人看他喝的急，不知想起了什么，眼里多了几分慈爱。

　　“Cobra……医生？这里就是山王。”说到这里她顿了一下。“但您还是趁早回去比较好，我不知您得罪了些什么人才致使把您派遣到这里，但前些日子来的那些与您差不多的医生基本都……都死了……”她打了个寒颤，眼睛瞟了一下楼上的房间，看来作为镇上的教会，这些医生跟她的来往确实也十分频繁。  
　　  
　　“没有谁要我来。”Cobra以眼神谢过了对方递来的第二杯水，“您这里有房间住吗？”  
　　  
　　“孩子，我这里没有房间给您住，如您所见，我已经老了。”女人看着他欲言又止的神情，立马又接了一句。“这教会楼上漏风漏雨，早就不再留人，您若是真心要留下，我这儿有间老房，只勉强能遮挡。”她颤抖地从兜里挑出了一把硕大的铁钥匙，匙身爬满了红锈。Cobra双手接过，向对方深深地鞠了一躬。女人还想说些什么，又只是连连叹气。“房子顺着这条路往下走，在铁铺的对面。那铁铺的人都死了，那一片怕是只会有你一个人住，如果你不怕的话，就请自便吧。”  
　　  
　　这话还是在劝他回去，被称为Cobra的医者却只是点了点头，微微欠身，手上不由分说地将钥匙收进了袍内。  
　　  
　　“哎呀……哎呀……”女人又在叹气。“愿主保佑你，我的孩子。”  
　　  
　　Cobra用手在胸前画了个十字，迈出了破旧的教会。女人忧心忡忡地透过窗望向他离开的方向，房檐上有一只乌鸦向空中飞去，嘴里发出嘲笑般的尖锐啸鸣。那女人惶恐地盯着乌鸦的尾羽，下一秒将窗重重地合拢，似乎在避讳什么恐怖的玩意儿。  
　　  
　　而此时Cobra用钥匙打开了简陋的茅草屋，被迎面而来的灰呛得一咳。这路上铁铺不止一家，他一个个试来，终于找到了这间将垮的房。他用手随意地扫了扫床板与桌上的灰， 又小心地将权杖与皮箱放在木桌上头。皮箱有半人长，里头密密麻麻的码放着银质的长针，石臼，石杵，还有些说不出名字的东西。Cobra沉默地躺上硬板床，窗外夜幕已至，这房连窗都没糊结实，风一打，夜晚的冷意就猎猎地吹进来。他把袍又往身上卷了卷，长久的跋涉确实让他感到疲倦，没多久便陷入了梦乡。

　　  
-  
　　  
　　  
　　“你听说了吗？”  
　　  
　　“听说了吗？”  
　　  
　　“教会里来了个医生。”  
　　  
　　“又来了个医生。”  
　　  
　　“他也会死。”  
　　  
　　“他当然会死。”  
　　  
　　黑夜寂然而静默，镇民噤了声，惶恐地躲在布料中以逃避恶魔设下的陷阱。而白日的山王仍是车马喧嚣，孩童在街上奔跑，抢夺手里木削的玩具，大声玩闹。若是无视路上黑色的马和木制的马车上蒙得严实的黑布，这城镇似乎与早年的其他城镇也没什么差别。Cobra身着异样的长袍又提着东西走在街上免不了遭受四周的指指点点，甚至有胆大的男孩敢往他身上丢石子——这尽是些还没有害病的人。  
　　  
　　“你好。”清亮的声音脆生生地从旁边响起，Cobra回头去看，一个小男孩怯怯地开口。“先生，他们说您是医生……您能帮帮我妈妈吗？但我没有钱。”  
　　  
　　Cobra蹲下来，点了点头，一只手在小男孩的头发上揉了一下。男孩只到他腰部，身材瘦弱，头发是耀眼的红，见他手伸来瑟缩地向后退了一步，随即又主动把头凑过去，小声嘟囔 。“对不起，先生，我怕弄脏您的手套，它们那么白。”  
　　  
　　看不见面具背后的脸最初让男孩觉得惶恐，可毕竟是个小孩，天不怕地不怕，一来二去便自己就自来熟了。一边在前面带路一边絮絮叨叨自顾自的讲着。“我叫Rachel，”男孩儿露出一口换牙期残缺不齐的牙齿，“是磨坊家的儿子！别看我这样，其实从我爷爷的爷爷的爷爷那个年代开始，我们家就是磨坊了，周围的面包屋都是用的我们的面粉，时不时还有临镇的人来我们这订货，是不是很厉害呀！”男孩自豪地笑，一蹦一跳地在路上乱窜，医生跟在后面保持着缄默。男孩家并不算远，远远地就看见门牌上画着的小麦和石磨。小孩儿把他领进门，又带他走进内室，神情又重新变得不安而惶恐。  
　　  
　　“先生您看……我妈妈昨天下地干活，晚上回来就在咳嗽，今天就这样了……”  
　　  
　　“医生。”Cobra忽然轻轻地开口。“我是医生。Rachel，帮我整理出一床被褥和枕头可以吗？作为我为你母亲诊治的报偿。”  
　　  
　　“……是的医生。”Rachel看着一身黑袍的人，把医生这个词在嘴里囫囵的又念了几遍，他记得他们镇里医生是最先“消失”的，妈妈说那是他们的罪孽。  
　　  
　　Cobra将皮箱敞开，取了几味香草混在一起以石臼和石杵碾碎，白色的手套染了绿色的汁液，小炉里香草的混合物燃了起来。床上躺着的女士眼皮肿胀，似乎还在梦中，他用手背贴上了女人的额头，热度却被手套所隔断。Rachel手脚很麻利，此时已收拾好东西走到了房门边，他怔了片刻，回头望着仍健康的小男孩，最后还是摘掉手套重新覆上了女人的额头。忽然地，他好似忽然想到了什么，动作戛然而止，下一秒房门堪堪擦过Rachel的鼻尖儿。Cobra呼了一口气解开女人的前襟，从女人的脖子按压到腋窝，检查着女人各处的淋巴。女人的淋巴只是微微肿大的事实让他略微松了口气。  
　　  
　　Rachel看着男人将房门关上有些好奇，但又不敢随意惊扰，热锅蚂蚁一样在外头乱转。好在Cobra在里面逗留的时间并不算太长，当他将第三捆小麦从田间抗回门口时，内室的门便再次打开了。女人微微睁着眼，而那张鸟嘴面具正冲着他，他愣了片刻，才想起去听医生在说什么。  
　　  
　　“大蒜，松脂与尤加利。”Cobra蹲下身，手中正拿着几种药草，正教他如何辨识，“磨碎后放在她枕旁，能开的时候门窗尽量都打开，维持十日，这些时日也不要太过亲近您母亲。”  
　　  
　　那医生似乎抬步就要走，床上躺着的女人忽然出声喊住。“医生，您是哪里来的，今后该在哪儿找您？”  
　　  
　　“我在镇上的教会居住。”他在门槛处顿了顿，接着向前迈去，“我从每一个死亡之地来。愿真主保佑你们。”  
　　  
　　小男孩怔忪了半晌，这才想起方才说的被褥。他抱起东西正要去追，却径直撞上了个陌生的身影。那人穿着未经染色的粗麻衣物，右脸上一颗黑色的痣尤为显眼。  
　　  
　　“先生……您是……？”  
　　  
　　“我是跟那位小医生一起的。”他轻佻地说着，一手便从对方身上抢走了被子扛在肩上。“天色将晚了，不好好在家歇着，不怕掉入恶魔的陷阱吗，Rachel·Barley？”  
　　  
　　男孩惊慌的看着他，面前的人虽然穿着与他们并无什么不同，脸上甚至带着笑，却有些令人毛骨悚然。他吞咽了一口口水，甚至有些怀念刚才戴着坚硬银色面具的医生。

　　“谢……谢谢提醒……先生，马上回！” 他落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 随手摸鱼没有做太深的考据，背景作架空看待。  
> 由于当时的医生其实也对传染方式，传染源及如何治愈摸不着头脑，甚至想出一些令人啼笑皆非的法子，所以有关那个年代医学相关的考据没有多大成效。不对里面任何医学相关信息作任何保证。


End file.
